From Zero
by Tinkxx
Summary: [MinSung] [Minho x Jisung] Harapannya memang terlalu jauh kalau minta semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tapi gimana kalau emang dia masih sayang sama adek tingkatnya itu tadi? [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Stray Kids Fanfic]
1. Prolog

Title: From Zero

(Tinkxx)

– Minho x Jisung –

an: mereka lucuk:(

– **From Zero –**

–

"Hah? Ngulang lagi? Maksud kakak ngulang kayak dulu lagi? Aku nggak salah denger kan?"

Jisung yakin, sejam yang lalu waktu di rumah dia masih denger waktu dipanggil sama bunda. Dia masih jelas banget denger adeknya, si Jeongin teriak minta dipuk-puk waktu mau tidur. Masa' iya dia langsung tuli waktu ketemu sama manusia di depan ini? Seumur-umur dia nggak pernah baca atau denger cerita kayak gitu.

Tangannya meraih gelas _hot chocolate_ nya yang masih utuh, menimangnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia minum sedikit. Manusia yang tadi dia sebut masih aja tebar senyum sekalipun omongannya tadi menurut dia menusuk banget.

"Jisung," panggil sosok yang kata dia suka tebar senyum.

Otomatis dia noleh dan jawab, "Ya?"

"Tuh, kamu masih noleh waktu aku panggil, berarti tadi kamu nggak lagi salah denger," katanya yang sukses bikin Jisung merengut. Dengan kasar dia meletakkan gelasnya sampai pengunjung lain menoleh tertarik ke arah mereka. Sedangkan sosok di depannya cuma tersenyum sebelum bangun dari duduk dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf ke pengunjung yang udah antusias ingin tau.

Jisung mendengus. Masih kurang percaya kalau orang didepannya ini masih aja baik, bahkan sampai repot-repot minta maaf ke semua orang. "Kak Minho lagi stress, ya?" Tanyanya ketika seseorang itu, yang dia panggil Minho duduk kembali di tempatnya. Pemuda itu mengetukkan jarinya berulang kali di meja sebelum kembali menatap Jisung.

"Hmm... Stress gara-gara kamu? Kalau itu sih, iya."

Tuh kan! Gombalannya itu loh! _Norak_!

Ya, sekalipun Jisung bilang norak, tapi nyatanya pipinya merah, matanya jadi nggak fokus, mau minum aja salah ambil punya Minho yang _ice americano_. Ya, gimana Minho nggak gemes kalau cowok di depannya ini sama sekali nggak berubah. Gimana ceritanya dia bisa _move on_ kalau tingkat kegemesannya meningkat gini? Tambah sayang sih, iya.

"Nggak ngerti lah. Aku mau pulang, ditunggu bunda." Jisung merengut lagi, dia buru-buru bangun dari duduknya. Tapi sebelum sempat jalan, Minho menahan tangannya, menariknya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Jawab dulu aku ngomong tadi."

Jisung meremat tangannya sendiri. Dia masih sayang, tapi dia takut buat mengulang sesuatu yang sama lagi. Dia juga nggak mau bikin Jeongin nangis lagi gara-gara dia cubitin karena gemes sama tingkah sosok yang lagi pegang tangannya. Jadilah setelah dia pikir selama 2 menit, dia natap Minho dengan mantap. Dia ngomong, "Jawabanku nggak, Kak."

Minho mengerutkan alisnya, tapi tetap tersenyum. "Alasannya?"

"Buat apa ngulang sesuatu yang udah jelas sama aja akhirnya?"

Seperti ada panah imajiner yang sekarang lagi menohok jantungnya waktu denger apa yang dibilang Jisung barusan. Tanpa sadar tangannya makin erat meremat tangan Jisung, sampai bikin pemuda itu ngaduh kesakitan. "Tapi, Dek–"

Jisung menghela napas lagi. "Seriusan deh, Kak, bunda lagi nungguin. Kakak tau sendiri kan gimana kalau bunda marah?"

Mau nggak mau Minho mengangguk. Dia paham betul gimana keluarga Jisung, gimana kalau bundanya Jisung marah. Yang pasti bunda bakal bikin uang saku anaknya itu sampai nominal 0 kalau lagi nggak nurut. Karena dia sayang Jisung dan nggak mau bocah itu mengemis ke teman-temannya buat dibeliin roti waktu di kampus besok, dia pun melepas kontak fisiknya. Sambil senyum dia bilang, " _Okay_ , hati-hati, ya pulangnya."

Dan Jisung meninggalkan Minho begitu saja. Tanpa pamit atau senyum. Bahkan tanpa ucapan terima kasih atau apapun yang seemggaknya bisa bikin Minho seneng.

Harapannya memang terlalu jauh kalau minta semuanya kembali seperti dulu, tapi gimana kalau emang dia masih sayang sama adek tingkatnya itu tadi?

Jadi, Minho udah memantapkan diri buat bisa dapatin Jisung lagi dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. _From zero_. Dari nol.

 _Nggak, aku bukan pegawai pom bensin yang suka ngomong dari nol, kok_ , batin Minho.

 **TBC**

kalo ada mood saya lanjut, kalo nggak ada saya unpublish HEHE.

Saya lagi belajar soal mereka, jadi maaf kalo misal kurang sreg sama karakter yang saya buat di mereka:)

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Step 1: Bunga

Title: From Zero;

Step 1 - Bunga

(Tinkxx)

– Minho x Jisung –

– **From Zero –**

–

Minho udah memantapkan diri buat bisa dapatin Jisung lagi dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. _From zero_. Dari nol.

Caranya?

Minho juga nggak tau. Dia cowok nggak romantis kalau kata Jisung. Makanya Minho bingung mau pakai cara apa biar Jisung bisa balik sama dia. Kalau langsung diajak balik lagi, Jisung nggak bakalan mau, cowok itu kalau udah malas ya malas, yang ada Jisung malah melarikan diri kalau tiba-tiba diajak balikan.

Minho pun menghela napas. Dia iseng tanya ke mamanya enaknya Jisung dibeliin apa. Dua menit kemudian mamanya balas, katanya dulu papa selalu dibeliin bunga biar nggak marah lagi. Minho makin galau, Jisung kan cowok, seingatnya juga Jisung nggak hobi main bunga. Terus gimana?

 _Tapi, dicoba dulu juga nggak papa, sih. Siapa tau Jisung suka_ , batinnya yang kemudian menyambar kunci motornya buat pergi ke salah satu toko bunga.

* * *

Minho tersenyum lihat buket bunga di tangannya. Dia berharap sih Jisung bisa luluh sedikit, seenggaknya mau kalau diantar pulang. Kalau bunganya diterima, berarti dia bisa lanjut buat beliin Jisung barang yang lain atau apapun yang lagi dibutuhin sama cowok itu. Sama kayak kebiasaannya dulu yang selalu langsung beliin Jisung sesuatu kalau lagi minta.

Sepanjang jalan ke kelas Jisung, dia harus sembunyiin buketnya biar nggak ditatap aneh sama penghuni kampus. Malu dia bawa-bawa buket gede gitu. Barulah waktu udah mau deket kelasnya Jisung, dia pilih lari dan langsung buka kelas yang di dalamnya cuma ada satu siswa, Jisung.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Jisung penasaran lihat Minho di pintu.

Minho terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya jalan mendekati Jisung yang berdiri, mau keluar dari kelas. "Nih," ucapnya sembari meletakkan buket di atas bangku Jisung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jisung _speechless_ lihat buket bunga lumayan besar di meja kelasnya. Dia menatap Minho buat minta penjelasan, tapi cowok itu cuma senyum ganteng bikin Jisung malas lihat, padahal jantungnya udah kayak orang habis lari.

"Bunga," jawab Minho akhirnya.

"Aku tau, Kak, tapi buat apa?"

"Buat kamu." Lagi. Hal yang dia malas dari Minho, nggak sekalian ngomong satu kalimat penuh, pakai ditanya dulu satu-satu.

"Kenapa kok buat aku?" Jisung mengangguk paham, mencoba maklum. Dia duduk di bangkunya, tangannya mengambil satu tangkai mawar dan melepaskan mahkotanya satu persatu.

"Karena aku sayang kamu lah, Dek."

 _Oh, sayang. Katanya sayang tapi masih jalan sama yang lain._

"Kita kan udah selesai, Kak." Jisung menegaskan hubungan mereka yang udah bukan sebagai pasangan. Nggak sedikitpun dia tertarik buat menatap manik Minho di depannya. Ingatannya secara otomatis memutar semua kenangan mereka, dimana Minho selalu menunggu di depan kelas sambil senyum lebar, lalu pulang bareng, kadang juga mampir ke cafe sekadar mengiyakan kemauan Jisung.

"Terus gimana, sekalipun udah selesai tapi aku masih sayang kamu." Minho itu juga blak-blakan. Dia nggak mikir dulu apa yang dia omongin ini efek ke pendengarnya nanti kayak apa, kayak Jisung sekarang. Jisung rasanya mau pingsan aja pas kalimat Minho tentang sayang sampai di telinganya.

Dia berdeham pelan buat bikin jantungnya nggak berdegup kencang. " _Move on_ , Kak. Ganteng gitu masa' nggak dimanfaatin?"

"Gantengku cuma buat kamu lihat tiap hari, bukan buat orang lain."

 _Mulai lagi, kan._

Tapi tenang aja, Jisung udah kebal, dia nggak bakal baper cuma gara-gara gombalan nggak mutu mantannya itu. Dia cuma senyum menanggapi semua yang diucapkan Minho, nggak berniat buat menyela, sampai akhirnya dia capek dan menyerahkan buketnya ke Minho."Bunganya buat mamanya Kakak aja. Kalau buat aku nanti malah dibuat mainan sama Jeongin."

"Nggak, buat mama aku udah beli sendiri. Lagian kan aku belinya buat kamu, bukan buat mama," sanggah Minho, mendorong buket yang ada di hadapannya kembali ke hadapan Jisung. "Oh iya, gimana kabar Jeongin?" Lanjutnya menanyakan kabar satu-satunya adik Jisung, yang dulu waktu masih ada hubungan selalu main ke rumah Jisung cuma buat main sama adiknya bukan Jisungnya.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat Jeongin masih bisa teriak-teriak waktu aku cubit," jawab Jisung yang langsung mengundang tawa dari Minho.

"Kamu, sih, mainnya cubit terus."

"Suka-suka aku, adek aku, kok."

Setelah berkata begitu, Jisung mengedarkan pandangannya pada kaca, menatap jauh pemandangan di balik kaca itu. Entah kenapa yang muncul di pikirannya sekarang adalah masa-masa indahnya bersama Minho, yang sukses bikin dia merengut lagi waktu menatap Minho yang masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku kan bukan orang yang hobi main bunga, Kak."

Minho menghela napas capek. Dia mengusap wajahnya supaya nggak emosi sama Jisung yang masih aja menolak buketnya. Tanpa sadar dia meraih tangan Jisung, mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Yaudah sih, Dek, terima aja apa susahnya. Terserah nanti mau kamu buat apa, pokoknya sekarang kamu bawa aja."

Jisung diam ketika tangannya kembali bersentuhan dengan tangan Minho. Dia berdeham pelan. "Aku buang boleh?"

"Berarti kamu juga buang hati aku."

Lagi, Jisung merengut setelah mendengarnya dan Minho tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkahnya."Nggak, kok, canda. Di dalam situ ada sesuatu, jadi jangan dibuang dulu sebelum dilihat."

"Apaan? Aku lihat sekarang, ya?"

"Nggak! Nanti aja di rumah!" Minho berkata cepat ketika tangan Jisung udah mulai masuk ke dalam buket. Dia menarik tangan Jisung dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo, aku anterin kamu pulang."

Jisung menarik kembali tangannya, tapi tetap dalam genggaman Minho yang otomatis membuat Minho kembali duduk. "Nggak, aku hari ini mau main sama Felix."

"Yaudah kalau gitu aku ikut, ya?"

Jisung menolak, mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Nggak boleh, Kakak pulang aja."

"Dek... _Please_."

"Nggak, Kak!"

"Daripada kamu jadi obat nyamuk diantara Changbin sama Felix?"

Jisung tertohok. Tanpa sadar meremat tangannya sendiri yang masih ada dalam genggaman Minho. Dia mendecih pelan, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lebih baik gitu daripada sama Kakak disini."

"Nakal kamu, ya, sekarang..."

"Kakaknya Jeongin masa' nggak nakal."

Kata-kata yang sukses bikin Minho makin gagal _move on_. Dia masih ingat kalau Jisung sering bilang gitu ketika dia sebut nakal dan menurutnya itu lucu-sekali. Mau nggak mau bikin dia otomatis mengulurkan tangan buat usap rambut Jisung yang udah berantakan. "Yaudah ayo pulang aja, aku anterin."

"Dibilangin aku mau main sama Felix!" Teriak Jisung keras, mau melarikan diri tapi sadar kalau tangannya masih digenggam oleh Minho. Dia cuma bisa manyun sambil sesekali bilang kalau mau diaduin ke bundanya, dia mau bilang kalau Minho ajak dia pulang pakai kekerasan.

Minho tersenyum, nggak terpancing ucapan Jisung yang bilang kalau mau diaduin ke bundanya, ya gimana ya secara bundanya Jisung udah sayang banget ke Minho, udah anggap Minho kayak anak sendiri, jadinya dia santai aja kalau mau diaduin toh ujungnya bunda lebih percaya sama dia. Karena Jisung sibuk ngomong nggak jelas sendiri, dia nggak sadar kalau ponselnya diambil Minho. Kebetulan ada _notification chat_ dan sama Minho dibuka, langsung senyum lebar dia.

Minho menarik tangannya sedikit agar mendapat perhatian dari Jisung. Ketika Jisung diam dan mendongakkan kepalanya, Minho menunjukkan _chat_ Felix ke hadapan Jisung. "Nih, Felix _chat_ kamu katanya hari ini dia ada tugas kelompok dadakan, nggak jadi main sama kamu."

"Kok bisa ada dipegang Kakak, sih?!"

"Yang naruh sembarangan siapa?"

"Ah tauk."

Minho tertawa, kembali dia tarik tangan Jisung buat bangun, tapi cowok itu masih diam. "Ayo pulang."

"Nggak."

"Jisung..."

"Aku biasanya pulang naik bus." Jisung mengelak untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Untung Minho sabar, coba kalau nggak.

"Apanya yang biasa? Baru juga seminggu."

Jisung buru-buru tutup mukanya pakai buket karena malu. Iya, selama putus Jisung memang pulang naik bus, padahal biasanya dibonceng sama Minho sampai rumah. Ya, sebenarnya Minho mau-mau aja kemarin bonceng Jisung selalipun udah putus, tapi kan mereka putusnya karena ada kesalahpahaman bukan secara baik-baik. Dan dia udah coba hubungin Jisung buat diantar pulang tapi cowok itu malah keburu naik bus, sama sekali nggak mau ketemu sama Minho. Baru aja hari ini Jisung lihat wajahnya Minho lagi.

Akhirnya Jisung berdiri sambil memasukkan buketnya ke dalam kantong plastik besar yang selalu dia bawa dalam tas. Minho, sih, nggak masalah walaupun sakit juga lihat buketnya dimasukkan dalam kantong plastik yang harganya dia yakin masih mahal permen.

"Ayo, aku anterin, sekalian aku mau mampir. Mau main sama Jeongin."

Alasannya aja mau main sama Jeongin, padahal kan mau pendekatan lagi sama Jisung. Jisungnya cuma merengut aja sambil bawa kantong isinya buket, dengan tangan yang masih ditarik sama Minho. Kata Minho, sih, takut Jisung tiba-tiba melarikan diri kalau tangannya dilepas.

"Emang Kakak nggak ada kerja kelompok atau apa gitu?" Tanya Jisung masih coba buat bujuk Minho biar dibolehin pulang sendiri.

"Nggak, hari ini _free_ , makanya aku nyamperin ke kelasmu."

"Tante nggak nyariin?"

"Mama lagi arisan." Dengan sabar Minho jawab semua pertanyaan Jisung.

"Biasanya Kakak yang nganterin Tante arisan, kan?"

"Udah sama Seungmin kok tadi bilangnya." Minho senyum, kemudian dia ambil helm buat dipasangkan ke kepalanya Jisung. "Udah kamu diem aja, mama nggak bakal nyariin kalau aku bilang ke rumahmu."

Mau nggak mau Jisung diam dan menuruti semua yang dikatakan Minho buat naik ke motornya. Sedangkan Minho lagi senyum lebar dibalik helmnya, bunga berhasil, selanjutnya apa lagi?

* * *

Sepuluh menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai. Jisung udah buru-buru mau turun aja waktu sampai di depan komplek rumahnya tapi sama Minho nggak diperhatikan. Barulah waktu udah sampai di depan rumah Jisung, Minho berhenti dan tarik tangan Jisung buat turun.

"Makasih," ucap Jisung langsung turun dari boncengan Minho.

"Loh aku mau main, Dek."

"Nggak usah, Jeongin lagi belajar." Setelah Jisung ngomong gitu, sesosok bocah keluar dari dalam rumah sambil senyum lebar banget. Apalagi waktu lihat orang yang lagi di atas motor. Makin bersorak dia. Secara nggak sadar tangannya bikin gestur menyuruh Minho masuk rumahnya.

"Adek ngapain, sih?!" Kesal Jisung waktu Minho ikutin dia dari belakang.

"Kak Minho!" Teriak Jeongin kencang sambil lari dan peluk Minho. Kepalanya menelusup ke dalam jaket yang dipakai Minho, menghirup aroma Minho yang udah beberapa minggu ini nggak ke rumah. _Fyi_ , Jeongin lebih menganggap Minho kakaknya daripada Jisung yang kakak kandungnya. Sedih, sih, tapi ya kalau Jeongin sayang Minho, Jisung bisa apa.

"Jeongin kangen Kakak!" Katanya lagi, kali ini sambil lompat-lompat minta digendong, nggak ingat kalau udah gede.

Minho ketawa, dia angkat bocah SD itu sebentar sebelum diturunin lagi ke tempatnya. "Kakak juga, kok!"

"Kak Jisung, sih, nggak pernah ngajak Kak Minho main ke rumah lagi," ucapnya melas dan menatap Kakaknya sambil merengut. Dia tarik tangan Minho buat diajak main, sama sekali nggak peduli sama Jisung yang dari tadi memperhatikan.

Karena merasa diabaikan, Jisung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, mengabaikan semua panggilan dari Minho. Lagian, niat orang itu ke rumah dia kan mau ketemu Jeongin, bukan dia, ngapain masih repot-repot panggil dia minta gabung? Aneh.

Jisung mencibir. Di dalam kamar, dia mulai melepas ikatan buketnya, mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud Minho dan akhirnya dia lihat ada _note_ diantara tangkai bunganya. Pelan-pelan dia baca satu persatu kata yang ada di atas _note_ itu.

 _Aku tau kamu kurang suka kalau aku kasih bunga, tapi aku pengin kasih aja biar kesannya romantis hehe, soalnya selama ini kamu selalu bilang aku nggak romantis. Kalau udah baca ini, bunganya terserah mau kamu apain, kamu buang juga nggak papa, asal jangan pesan ini yang dibuang. Love you._

 _-Minho, still yours._

Jisung diam, membacanya berulang kali sampai rasanya dia bisa hafal semuanya. Dia nggak paham kenapa Minho masih dengan mudahnya bilang sayang padahal mereka udah putus. Ya, walaupun putusnya cuma sepihak, cuma gara-gara Jisung yang kepancing omongan Jeongin yang bilang kalau bocah itu lihat Minho jalan sama cewek, dirangkul katanya. Jisung panas waktu Jeongin cerita, tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa dia langsung mutusin Minho, bahkan Minho belum sempat tanya 'apa'.

Saking percayanya Jisung dengan adiknya, sampai semua yang dibilang Jeongin ia percaya, bahkan Minho yang lagi jalan sama cewek pun dia juga percaya padahal bisa aja kalau yang dilihat Jeongin cuma orang yang mirip sama Minho.

Jisung menghela napas. Dia menyimpan _note_ kecil dalam buket tadi di dalam kotak foto miliknya dan Minho. Sambil membawa buket tadi, dia keluar kamar, membawanya ke dapur, mau tanya bunda enaknya dibuat apa.

"Bun, ini bunganya dibuat apa?"

Bunda menoleh dan senyum lihat buket bunga yang dibawa Jisung. "Bagus banget, Dek, dari siapa?"

"Orang," jawab Jisung asal. Dia menyerahkan buketnya pada bunda yang langsung diterima sama bunda.

"Minho, ya?" Tebak bunda sambil senyum, menggoda anak sulungnya.

"Kak Minho kan orang."

Bunda mengangguk, terkekeh pelan. "Katanya putus?"

"Emang."

"Terus kenapa masih kasih kamu bunga sama main kesini?" Pertanyaan bunda bikin Jisung diam. Dia memainkan kotak makan adiknya yang ada di meja makan, bingung mau jawab apa ke bundanya.

"Udah lah, bun, Jisung mau belajar," ucapnya langsung pergi dari dapur, tapi bunda masih mengikutinya.

"Kenapa nggak main sama Jeongin? Ada Minho masa' dianggurin gitu, Dek?"

"Males, Jisung mau belajar, besok ada kuis," jawabnya yang cuma bisa dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari bunda.

 _Pasti baper_ , batin bunda.

Dan kenyataannya Jisung memang masih baper, tapi menutupi semuanya dengan rengutan kesalnya. Sampai dia akhirnya ketiduran dan waktu bangun Jeongin udah ngadu ke dia kalau Minho pulang gara-gara dia ketiduran.

 **TBC**

Ini apa sih haduh, susah banget bikinnya:"  
Ini bakalan datar banget kok, jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi hehe dan gak sebagus fanfic minsung diluaran sana:"

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
